Rising Star
by Iwana Miachi
Summary: La première fois que Naruto la vit, c'était sur un journal où le scoop de la première page était les fiancailles de Hinata Hyûga (la nouvelle dirigeante de la célèbre agence de recrutement de personnalité) avec Sasuke Uchiwa (le mannequin de renommée mondiale).
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction :** Rising Star

**Auteur :** Kushini (ou Iwana, ça dépend d'où vous venez)

**Pairing :** Ah je ne vais tout de même pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue maintenant :)

**Rating :** K+, parce que c'est assez gentil, mais peut-être que je mettrai en T si je "suggère" un lemon (il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite dans cette fiction)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et non à moi, pauvre mortel ! (S'il m'appartenait, Sasuke serait revenu au village depuis longtemps et ce serait le monde des bisounours chez les ninjas :3)

**Note : **Voici ma première fanfiction vraiment sérieuse, j'en ai écrit 8 autres avant celle-ci, inutil de vous précisez pourquoi je ne les ai pas postée sur .  
Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Musique d'ambiance : "Water Ran" de Lilly Wood and the Prick_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les lignes complexes des buildings de Tokyo, décorant le ciel de ses couleurs roses et orangées qui se mélaient pour s'effacer dans un bleu tirant vers le noir.

Les rues étaient pleines de tokyoïtes qui sortaient de leur travail, d'autres y allaient, déjà fatigués par la nuit qui les attendait, certains déambulaient à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait dormir ce soir, et des commerçants ambulants scandaient à qui voulait l'entendre le nouveau scoop du moment, tout en secouant leurs journaux sous le nez des passants.

"Hinata Hyûga, la fille du créateur de "Hyûga's Corp" et le mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa annoncent leur fiancaille !"

Un jeune homme s'arrêta devant un de ces hommes, lui tendit quelques pièces et saisit son journal.

Le vendeur le reluqua quelques instants à cause de son allure désinvolte: ses cheveux blonds en batailles, son jeans troué et son sweat simplement jeté sur ses épaules, tranchés avec les costumes costard cravate des hommes qui marchaient dans la rue.

Le jeunne homme continua son chemin jusqu'à la gare et prit un train en direction d'un quartier éloigné du centre-ville.

Il s'assit dans un des wagons, à l'écart des autres passagers : des vieillards qui semblaient s'être endormis, une femme parlant à son ventre anormalement rond, et un groupe de lycéen en uniforme qui discutaient à voix basse et gloussaient.

Le jeune homme sourit en leur jetant un coup d'oeil puis sorti un mp3 bas de gamme et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de s'appuyer contre la vitre pour voir la ville défilée sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il arriva à la bonne station, il quitta le train et marcha encore quelques minutes jusqu'à un vieil immeuble de 5 étages à la peinture délavée. Il rentra dans la bâtisse et monta jusqu'au troisème étage.

Son appartement était un petit T2 sans prétention, mais il adorait son "chez lui", il l'avait amménagé avec des meubles en kit et cela le satisfaisait amplement.

Il jeta sur la table son journal et sa veste, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupire, il pouvait enfin profiter de quelques minutes de repos, même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Ce jeune homme s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki, il avait 24 ans et il habitait à Tokyo depuis 2 ans, il adorait cette ville aux nombreux gratte-ciel. En faite, son rêve était de devenir chanteur, alors cette ville semblait la plus appopriée pour qu'une maison de disque le découvre.  
Il travaillait dans un bureau où il s'occupait du courier des employés, ce n'était pas vraiment bien payé, mais il n'était pas du genre à faire des dépenses inutiles. Et pour arrondir ses fins de mois, il allait chanter dans des cafés, ou dans la rue, espérant se faire repérer par quelqu'un qui pourrait faire décoler sa carrière.

La sonnette de la porte sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se décide à aller ouvrir, il savait très bien qui c'était et il savait que ça l'énerverai, et pour tout avouer, il adorait ça.

-"Hééé ! Ouvre-moi !" cria une voix féminine derrière la porte

Il sourit légerment et répondit un vague "Ouai ! J'arrive !"

Lorqu'il ouvrit la porte, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et à la coiffure étrange et destructurée, le poussa et entra sans lui demander son avis.

-Salut Naruto ! Ca va ? demanda la rose en s'installant sur une des chaises disposées autour de la table

-Bah, comme après une journée de travail Sakura, et toi ?

Sakura Haruno était la meilleure amie de Naruto, il l'adorait ppour son caractère fantasque et ses façons de maman poule. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour où Naruto avait emménagé dans l'appartement, puisque Sakura était sa voisine, il avait d'abord essayer de la séduire, mais s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver Saï, le petit ami de la jeune femme.

-Ouai, ouai souffla-t-elle en saisissant le journal posé sur la table T'as vu ? C'est énorme qu'ils se marient ! dit-elle en désignant la photo en première page, où posait une belle femme coiffée d'un chignon distingué rassemblant de longs cheveux noirs, et un homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux ébènes, de quoi faire craquer les filles de tout âge. Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant aux appareils photos des paparazzis, d'un air de dire "Regardez comme on est heureux, nous !"

Le blond soupira en haussant les épaules.

-Mouai, je vois pas ce qui est tellement énorme, c'est juste des stars qui vont se marier !

-Ouai... Mais ils ont l'air d'avoir le même âge que toi, et si on compare leurs vies à la tienne, c'est énorme !

-Pardon ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se leva en s'avançant vers Naruto.

-Ecoute, tu penses pas qu'il serait temps de te trouver un véritable travail ? Tu vas pas pouvoir vivre éternellement comme ça !

Et voilà, elle recommençait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait énerver le blond quand elle se mettait à lui faire la morale.

-C'est vrai quoi, tu pourrais reprendre tes études !

Le jeune soupira, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça maintenant. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste et une guitare qu'il rangea dans une housse.

-Bon, Saku, je vais y aller, je dois chanter au "Coffee Coffee Paradise"(1)

-Tu vas pas te défiler à chaque fois que je commence à parler de ton avenir Naruto ! S'énerva la rose en se levant

-Ouai ouai, c'est ça ! répondit le blond en claquant la porte de son appart', sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'il rentrerai, il serait face à une Sakura furieuse.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et se diriegea vers un café pas loin de chez lui. Il allait souvent chanter au "Coffee Coffe Paradise", puisque le dirigeant était son parrain, Jiraya, un vieil homme pervers qui courait les jupons malgrès son âge.

Il entra dans le café et se fit accueillir chaleuresement par un homme qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, qu'il traita de pervers quand celui-ci l'informa que deux jolies filles allaient arriver.

Naruto adorait ce café, il adorait l'odeur de cuir des banquettes rouges, les rires des jeunes losqu'ils faisaient des concours stupides, les serveurs qui couraient à droite à gauche pour servir les commandes des clients impatients, l'odeur de café et d'alcool mélangés, et puis, il adorait cette estrade que le vieux pervers Jiraya avait installé spécialement pour lui, c'était un scène improvisée pas plus haute que trois pommes, mais Naruto avait été très reconnaissant de ce geste.  
Vraiment, cet endroit était sa deuxième maison.

Ce café attirait toutes sortes de personnes, des lycéens fêtards, des vieux voulant s'oublier dans l'alcool, et puis des gens comme lui: un jeune adulte qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire de sa vie.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret posé au centre de l'estrade bancale, et commença à s'installer, il en profita pour détailler les personnes présentes ce soir.  
Il y avait un goupe de jeunes qui avaient rassemblé des tables pour pouvoir être tous ensemble, un vieil homme endormi sur le bar tenant encore une bouteille vide à la main, un jeune homme qui riait fort avec sa petite amie, des adultes qui semblaient parler politique, et, au fond, à une table dans l'ombre, une femme perdue dans ses pensées qui fixait intensément un verre vide.

Quand Naruto eût fini d'accorder sa guitare, il commença à jouer. Sa voix était grave mais mélodieuse, ses paroles ressemblaient à des chuchotements qu'on confiait en secret, et ses doigts qui couraient sur les cordes produisaient une ribambelle de notes formant une douce mélodie.

Les heures passèrent et le café se vidait petit à petit. Il ne restait plus que les serveurs qui faisaient la vaiselle en fredonnant les morceaux chantaient par Naruto, et la jeune femme qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Quand Naruto acheva sa dernière chanson, les serveurs l'applaudirent avant de se remettre au travail, et la jeune femme se leva et marcha jusqu'au pied de la scène. Le blond était en train de ranger ses affaires quand l'inconnue éleva la voix.

-Vous chantez très bien.

Le jeune blond releva subitement la tête, surpris. La jeune femme qui se trouvai en face de lui était couverte de la tête aux pieds par un long manteau gris, une épaisse écharpe blanche, de grandes bottes noires, et de grosses lunettes de soleil cachant son visage. Elle avait une peau étrangement blanche et de longs cheveux bleux nuit. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que le blond.

-Merci beaucoup. répondit poliemment Naruto en souriant  
-Où puis-je vous revoir chanter ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander en se penchant en avant, comme si elle attendait la réponse avec impatience  
-Et bien, en général je vais chanter à Shibuya, près du Chuuken Hachikoo(2), ou alors je chante ici.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire timide et s'en alla après avoir souffler un léger "Je reviendrai vous voir alors" que le jeune homme n'entendit pas.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du "Coffee Coffee Paradise" après que le vieux Jiraya l'ai amplement remercié, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre qui affichait 2:47, et se mit à courir jusqu'à son immeuble à cause du froid naissant de novembre.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il arriva dans son appartement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette jeune femme.

* * *

**(1) : Le "Coffee Coffee Paradise" et bien évidemment un clin d'oeil au livre écrit par Jiraya dans le manga : Icha Icha Paradise !**  
**(2) Shibuya est un quartier de Tokyo réputé pour être le plus animé, et aussi celui des jeunes. Le "Chuuken Hachikoo" est une statue de chien racontant une légende, vous pouvez aller vous renseigner sur des sites internets spéciaux :p**

**Voilà, c'est le prologue de ma fiction "Rising Star" ! Je suis très contente, ça faisait des années que je voulais l'écrire !**  
**Bon voilà, je ne me suis jamais autant appliquée pour écrire un chapitre alors j'espère que le rendu est bon ! Mon objectif était de faire au moins 1000 mots pour ce prologue (ce qui est énorme, parce que j'ai l'habitude de faire seulement 600 mots) est j'en ai fait 1531 (merci compteur de mots !) donc je suis très contente !**  
**Objectif pour le chapitre suivant : 2000 mots ! (Allez, on y croit)**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu ! En ce qui conscerne la publication des chapitres, mon rythme n'est pas très bon -_-'... Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour publier au moins un chapitre toute les deux semaines !**

**Vos avis ? Rewiewwwwww ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiction :** Rising Star

**Auteur :** Kushini (ou Iwana, ça dépend d'où vous venez)

**Pairing :** Ah je ne vais tout de même pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue maintenant :)

**Rating :** K+, parce que c'est assez gentil, mais peut-être que je mettrai en T si je "suggère" un lemon (il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite dans cette fiction)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et non à moi, pauvre mortel ! (S'il m'appartenait, Sasuke serait revenu au village depuis longtemps et ce serait le monde des bisounours chez les ninjas :3)

**Note** : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_Musique d'ambiance : Different de Acceptance_

* * *

-Ecoutez, monsieur, si vous n'êtes pas satisfait par ce contrat, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Dans les couloirs de l'entreprise Hyûga's Corp, une jeune femme brune marchait d'un pas rageux, suivie d'un homme dans la force de l'âge, surpris et outragé, et d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

-Hé ! Calmes-toi, Hinata ! chuchota-t-il d'un air mécontant en barrant le passage de la brune

Hinata Hyûga était la fille du célèbre créateur de Hyûga's Corp, une entreprise de recrutement de célébrités spécialisée dans la chanson. Et à la mort de son père, Hinata, malgrès c'est 24 ans, dut prendre la tête de l'entreprise.

Son cousin, Neji Hyûga, avait été choisi pour étre le nouveau vice-président. Et il était justement en train de convaincre sa cousine de garder son sang-froid.

-Ce client est très important pour nous, alors tu vas arrêter de faire ta star, et rester aimable avec lui!

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, poussa un profond soupir, et se retourna vers le vieil homme dans son costume hors de prix.

-Je crois que je vais vous laissez avec mon cousin, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter ! Dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et s'en alla vers son bureau, laissant, pantois, les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à l'immense salle aux murs immaculés où tronait un imposant bureau en bois massif, elle se laissa tombé sur son fauteil en cuir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et chercha à tâtons son portable dernier cri dans son sac. Définitvement, elle détestait ces gadjets beaucoup trop compliqués pour elle que son cousin lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Elle composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Salut ma chérie. répondit une voix suave de l'autre côté du combiné

-Mon coeur, je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais rentrer tard ce soir.

-D'accord, de toute façon je suis sur un tournage là, alors moi aussi.

-Ok, à ce soir alors.

-Au revoir.

Hinata raccrocha et se laissa glisser sur son siége. Sasuke Uchiwa, son fiancé, et accesoirement un mannequin de renommé mondial élu personnalité préférée des japonais, avait beau être l'un des hommes les plus séduisants de la planète, il était froid comme la glace et ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, sauf dans les moments où ils se retrouvaient juste tous les deux. Mais la jeune Hyûga était tombée amoureuse de cet apollon, et ils avaient commencé leurs relations comme des ados fougueux, en se rencontrant en secret dans les toilettes des grandes fêtes et en faisant comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, lorsqu'ils se croisaient au buffet. Hinata avait trouvé cette relation très agréable, elle avait l'impression d'enfreindre les règles et cela la grisait au plus haut point.

Mais bien vite, les paparazzis et la presse à scandale firent leur travail, et leur petit manège devint la couverture de tous les magazines peoples.

A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite, ils emménagèrent ensemble et annoncèrent leurs fiancailles, alors que quelques mois auparavant, aucun des deux ne s'étaient immaginés dans une telle situation. Et même s'ils s'aimaient encore, leur nouvelle relation n'avait strictement plus rien à voir avec l'ancienne, et basculait petit à petit dans le monotone et la routine quotidienne.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata déprimait. Oui, elle déprimait à cause de cette grande histoire d'amour qu'elle n'allait jamais véritablement avoir, à cause du fait qu'elle était célèbre et que sa vie était dirigée par les rumeurs et autres potins de la presse, que son père était mort, que ses relations avec sa famille allait de mal en pis, et qu'à seulement 24 ans, sa vie était déjà tous tracée.

Elle avait l'impression que tout lui retombait dessus.

Certes, elle savait que sa vie n'était pas la plus désagréable de toutes, elle avait un toit, l'argent, et tous ce qui va avec, mais elle était tout de même d'une humeur massacrante et se retenait de balancer ses quatres vérités au premier venu.

Elle rassembla ses affaires éparpillés sur son bureau et les rengea soigneusement dans son sac.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Elle aurait très bien rentrer chez elle, mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

* * *

Hinata avait enfilé une épaisse écharpe et un grand chapeau, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait sortir incognito. Elle avait pris un métro en direction de Shibuya, elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi, elle avait juste eu envie de se balader un peu dans cette grande ville qu'était Tokyo.

Le wagon était rempli de jeune, et même s'ils semblaient avoir le même âge que la Hyûga, elle parraissait être une vieille morue desséchée en face d'eux. Elle, fatiguée par le travail et sur le point de se marier; eux, insouçiant et rêveur, passant leurs nuits en boîte.

Parfois, elle aurait aimé avoir une jeunesse normale, comme tous les autres.

Elle sortit à un arrêt et erra longuement dans les rues remplies de jeunes qui commencaient à sortir pour aller à une fête avec leurs amis. S'il savait à quel point Hinata les enviait...

Finalement, elle finit par arriver devant le Chuuken Hachikoo. Elle s'assit à côté de la statue, sur un des bancs, regardant attentivement toutes les personnes là pour un rendez-vous. Elle se sentait étrangère à cette foule si rieuse et enjouée.

Une mélodie lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles, une musique douce, une voix grave et suave, accompagnée de quelques accords joués à la guitare. Elle se rappela enfin pourquoi elle était venue ici, son inconscient l'avait guidé jusqu'à l'endroit que le jeune homme du "Coffee Coffee Paradise" lui avait dit qu'il chantait.

Elle le chercha des yeux et tomba sur une silhouette chantant la chanson qu'elle entendait. Hinata le reconnue tout de suite, il avait une peau légerment bronzé, des cheveux blonds comme les blés, et de grands yeux azurs.

Hinata sourit et se leva pour s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air concentré, comme s'il pouvait tout arriver autour de lui et qu'il ne remarquerait rien. Elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la housse de guitare qu'il avait posé devant lui : quelques pièces, deux billets et un papier où était griffoné un numéro. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi, le blond était vraiment beau.

Hinata resta là longtemps, peut-être une heure, ou plus ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle était tout simplement absorbée par la voix du jeune inconnu. Au café aussi, cela lui avait fait cet effet, et elle était restée toute la soirée jusqu'au moment où il était parti.

La nuit était tombée et les rues étaient encore bondées de monde. Il n'y avait plus personnes autour du Chuuken Hachikoo, seulement eux deux. La jeune femme l'écoutait attentivement, essayant de trouver toutes les intonations de sa voix si agréable à attendre; elle l'imaginait en train de rire, de lui parler.

Etrangement, elle ne savait même pas le nom du blond, et elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années.

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était 21h30. Elle soupira et se leva. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit une main lui attraper doucement le bras.

-Vous partez déjà ? Souffla une voix un peu éraillée

Hinata sentit son coeur s'accelerer lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le blond. Il ne lui avait pas adressé une parole, ni même un regard pendant qu'il chantait, la jeune femme avait même cru qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

-Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en souriant

Le blond plissa les yeux, ne lachant toujours pas le bras de la brune, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelques parts ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, dans un café, il y a une semaine.

-Non non, avant ! Chuchota le jeune homme en desserant sa poigne autour du bras de Hinata

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Mince, si ça se trouve, il l'avait vu à la télé, ou dans un journal qui annonçait ses fiancailles avec Sasuke ! Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire reconnaître là !

Elle bafouilla une excuse incompréhensible et s'en alla en courant, se fondant dans la foule.

Elle avait eu chaud !

Elle saisit son portable dans son sac et composa le numéro de son chauffeur personnel.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, il était 23 heures, elle avait mis plus d'une heure à venir à cause des embouteillages.

Sa grande villa était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir, ce qui pouvait signifier que soit Sasuke n'était pas encore arrivé, soit il dormait.

Pour plus de précautions, elle enleva ses talons, marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait entrer les rayons de la lune, et elle distingua, une forme sous les draps. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle vit son fiancé, dormant comme habituellement en caleçon, à plat ventre, les draps ne recouvrant que ses jambes, et elle avait tout le loisir d'admirer sa peau blanche si caractéristique où ressortait les muscles de son dos.

Elle se déshabilla en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, et se glissa sous les draps en simple chemise de nuit.

Elle se colla doucement à son futur mari et lui caressa lentement la joue. Lui qui affichait toujours un masque d'impassibilité, les rares moments où il souriait vraiment était ceux où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et quand il dormait.

Le jeune homme brun gémit de bien-être et passa un bras parresseux sur les épaules d'Hinata.

Il fallait l'avouer, Hinata aimait vraiment Sasuke.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression d'avoir fait quelques choses de mal ce soir, en restant avec le jeune homme blond ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitrrrrrrrrre ! Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, donc pour cette fiction, je vais un peu jongler entre les points de vue d'Hinata et de Naruto.**

**Bon voilà, je pense que ça fait un peu gnangnant dégoulinant de guimauve, mais je trouve que ça fait du bien un peu de temps en temps ! (et puis, j'en ferai plus promis !) **

**Sinon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Hinata est trèèèèès OOC (Out Of Character), et Naruto un petit peu aussi (bah il est plus grand, donc un peu plus intelligent, et plus "dramatique" si on peut dire)**

**Voilà, j'aime beaucoup Sasuke dans cette fiction (oui oui, on sait pas encore comment il est vraiment, mais moi je me comprends !)**

**Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne vas pas être tout le temps déprimant, comme dans ce chapitre, c'est juste que je voulais un peu montrer qu'Hinata va pas bien.**

**Et sinon, j'ai fait 1583 mots ! (ouhh, ça progresse depuis le prologue à 1531 :p) Mais en faite je pense que je peux pas augmenter mon nombre de mots en 5 secondes comme ça, donc petit à petit, je vais essayer d'en faire un peu plus, et peut-être que bientôt j'en ferai 2000 :p !**

**Voilà, vos avis ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiction :** Rising Star

**Auteur :** Kushini (ou Iwana, ça dépend d'où vous venez)

**Pairing :** Ah je ne vais tout de même pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue maintenant :)

**Rating :** K+, parce que c'est assez gentil, mais peut-être que je mettrai en T si je "suggère" un lemon (il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite dans cette fiction)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et non à moi, pauvre mortel ! (S'il m'appartenait, Sasuke serait revenu au village depuis longtemps et ce serait le monde des bisounours chez les ninjas :3)

**Note : **Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

_Musique d'ambiance : Made for each other de Emilie Mover_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki était un homme qui vivait au jour le jour. Depuis la mort de ses parents à ses dix ans, il s'était promis de profiter de chaque moment de sa vie. Il ne se plaignait jamais, faisait tous ce dont il avait envie de faire, et allait toujours au bout de ce qu'il commençait.

Naruto était ce genre d'homme à agir sur un coup de tête, à sortir le soir sans penser qu'il avait un rendez-vous très important le lendemain.

Certaines personnes disaient qu'il était courageux, d'autres qu'il était simplement stupide. Mais Naruto ne s'en figurait pas.

Alors, quand il rencontrit la jeune femme brune -qu'il baptisa "la belle inconnue"-, qui venait souvent l'écouter chanter depuis près de deux semaines, il ne put s'empêcher de se fixer l'objectif d'apprendre à la connaître.  
Mais la belle inconnue semblait rétissante à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait une information sur elle, et se débrouillait toujours pour partir en courant. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle était vraiment belle... Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue sans son écharpe et ses grosses lunettes noires, à son grand malheur.

C'était un samedi de fin novembre, le ciel était d'un gris inquiétant, et le jeune blond était allongé dans son lit, réveillé. Il profitait de la grasse matinée de son jour de congé.

Il pensait à ce qu'était devenu sa vie maintenant, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il regarda la place vide à ses côtés, dans le grand lit, et soupira. Naruto aurait voulu une femme avec qui il pourrait se reposer, elle aurait pu être son havre de paix, et lui son prince charmant. C'était sa vision de l'amour. Mais hélas, pour toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontré, il était trop romantique, trop rêveur, trop "bohème", alors ça n'avait pas marché.

Il s'étira longuement et jeta un coup d'oeil à son radio-réveil qui annonçait 10:47.

Il se leva, et, toujours en sous-vêtement, il fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, avant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Hinata Hyûga se lova dans les bras de son fiancé, quand la pensée qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal avec le chanteur de Hachikoo lui traversa l'esprit.

Le brun soupira de bien-être avant d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, mais ses gestes lorsqu'il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme trahirent sa tendresse.

-Bonjour. Souffla la brune

-Bien dormie ? Demanda Sasuke avec un demi-sourire qu'il s'autorisa

La jeune femme acquiessa d'un mouvement de tête et s'étira, puis posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Elle se retourna pour cacher son visage à Sasuke. Son esprit était beaucoup trop pertubé, elle pensait au chanteur, à ses fiancailles, à son entreprise.

Elle soupira, ça devrait être interdit de penser à des trucs comme ça un samedi matin !

Sasuke admira son dos et ses courbes seulement recouvertes d'un drap fin. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa fiancée, et il n'aimait pas ça, il sentait que tout était incontrolable, que tout lui filait entre les doigts et qu'il n'arrivait rien à attraper.

Il tendit une main vers les cheveux de Hinata et les carressa doucement. Il voyait bien que leurs fiancailles n'enchantait pas tant que ça la jeune femme. Lui aussi il avait trouvé tout ça trop rapide, mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Pas elle.

Il se leva et enfila une simple chemise et un pantalon, laissant sa future épouse perdue dans ses pensées.

Décidément, ils n'étaient même pas encore mariés, et Sasuke avait l'impression que son couple battait déjà de l'aile.

Il aimerait vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Hinata.

Cette dernière pensait au chanteur blond, l'objet de tout ses songes depuis deux semaines. Elle avrait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire reconnaître. Or, elle savait parfaitement que s'il lui donnerait son nom, elle serait obligée de lui donner le sien en échange. Mais, ne pouvait-elle pas donner un faux nom ? Non ! Bien sûre que non !

Décidément, ses sentiments étaient beaucoup trop contradictoires !

-Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? Cria Naruto depuis la cuisine

Dans son petit salon, le blond avait accueilli sa meilleure amie Sakura. Il passait le plus claire de son temps avec elle, et dès qu'il avait un moment de libre il l'invité pour discuter.

-Juste une limonade, merci ! Répondit polimment la jeune femme

-Et moi un verre d'eau. Ajouta le jeune homme assit à côté d'elle.

Naruto grimaça en entendant la voix masculine. C'était Sai, le petit ami de Sakura. Un mec antiphatique et aussi sociable qu'une chaussette ! Dès que Sakura le lui avait présenté, il l'avait trouvé étrange avec son sourire scotché au visage et sa façon de remballer les gens avec indiférence ! Mais bon, il aimait Sakura comme s'il elle était sa soeur, alors il l'avait accepté.

Il revint dans le petit salon et déposa les trois verres sur la table.

-Alors tu voulais nous parler de quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en saisissant son verre

Le jeune homme but rapidement une gorgée de son coca. Il avait décidé de parler à Sakura de la jeune femme qui venait souvent le voir, "la belle inconnue" comme il disait. Il savait que Sakura était une très bonne conseillère en matière "d'approche".

Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire : le faite qu'elle venait presque tous les soirs, à quel point elle était belle, et sa réticence quand il voulait faire plus amplement connaissance.

La rose avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il finit son récit, et le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

-N'as tu jamais pensé que si elle ne veut pas te connaître c'est parce que tu la répugnes ? Dit simplement Sai

Naruto ne répondit pas mais lui lança une grimace, tandis que Sakura lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre.

-Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Interrogea la jeune femme en se penchant en avant

-Et bien, justement j'attends tes conseils. Souffla le bond en haussant les épaules

Sakura s'installa plus confortablement et sembla réfléchir profondément en tordant sa bouche en une petite moue. Soudain ses yeux pétillèrent et elle arbora un rictus malicieux.

-Et si... Souffla-t-elle en observant le plafond, tu l'invitais à dîner ?

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent et il se mordit la lèvre.

-Oui, je pourrai faire ça et en profiter pour lui demander son prénom ! S'écria le blond, mais soudain son visage s'assombrit et il continua, Mais, avec mon salaire, je n'aurai jamais les moyens de l'emmener dans un beau restaurant...

-Et bien ,nous, on t'en prêtera ! Répondit la rose du tac au tac, ne voyant pas son petit ami faire une légère grimace

-C'est vrai ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Naruto

Sakura lui répondit négativement de la tête avec un grand sourire, tandis que Sai soupira un "Adieu mes économies !".

Naruto sourit et la remercia grandement, puis lui reservit de la limonade.

C'était vers 19 heures que Naruto alla chanter au Coffee Coffee Paradise. Il y allait de plus en plus tôt maintenant, sûrement à cause de sa hâte de revoir La Belle Inconnue. Dehors, la nuit était encore plus noire à cause des énormes nuages menaçant.

Il se mit à chanter sur la petite estrade, et c'est seulement vers 20 heures que la brune arriva, toujours couverte de la tête à pied. Le blond lui adressa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, ce qu'elle lui rendit timidement. Elle s'était assis à sa table habituel, avait commandé sa boisson habituelle, et comme d'habitude, elle partirait après que le jeune homme ait fini sa dernière chanson, vers 2 heures du matin.

Mais le blond voulait que cette soirée ne soit pas comme les autres.

Quand le bar commença à se vider, Naruto s'arrêta de chanter, et se leva pour aller chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Jiraya, le patron du café, et ce dernier sourit de toutes dents avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil indiscret.

Naruto s'approcha de la table de celle qu'il prénommait "La belle inconnue", il ne dit rien, mais sourit largement. La jeune femme hausse un sourcil derrière ses grosses lunettes noires, et se pencha un peu vers l'avant, intimant au blond de parler.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demande le jeune homme

La brune acquiessa avec un petit sourire.

-La première lettre de votre prénom ? Interrogea le blond

Hinata soupira et se leva. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui donner son prénom, mais elle avait refléchi toute la journée et en avait conclu que le mieux était de ne rien dire.

-H, maintenant je vais y aller. cèda-t-elle

-H ? H comme les haricots ! Réfléchit Naruto en suivant la brune qui se dirige vers la porte

-C'est ça ! Rit Hinata, Et vous ?

-N ! Comme les navets ! C'est un signe, nos prénoms commencent tout les deux par une lettre de légume ! Dit maladroitement Naruto

Décidément, il était un piètre dragueur !

La jeune femme sortit du café en riant à cause des remarques étranges du chanteur. Soudain elle s'arrêta en constatant qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Mais elle ne dit rien et continua son chemin sous le déluge. Le blond la suivait en lui proposant un parapluie, mais elle l'ignora.

Le chanteur attrapa doucement son poignet et la fit se retourner vers lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, le bruit des clapotis de la pluie autour d'eux créait une atmosphère telle qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle où personne ne pouvait venir les déranger.

-J'aimerai vous inviter à dîner un de ces quatres, si c'est possible ?

Hinata rougit légerment en se rendant que l'homme en face d'elle était trempé, ses cheveux blonds collant à son front, sa chemise laissant apparaître de fins muscles et ses grands yeux azurs qui la fixait, ces yeux... Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques ! Elle se sentit comme plonger dans ses deux orbes, elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer et eut la soudaine envie que le temps s'arrête pour qu'elle puisse encore admirer ses perles d'océans. Elle bafouilla un peu en se rendant compte que le blond attendait sa réponse et qu'elle l'avait dévisagé pendant un bon moment.

-Un... Un dîner ?

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous acceptiez ! Souffla le chanteur, les joues rosies et le regard fuyant

La jeune femme accepta sans réfléchir.

-Et je vous promets que si vous passez une mauvaise soirée, je vous laisserez tranquille ! Ajouta le jeune homme en agrandissant son sourire

-Pari tenu ! Déclara-t-elle

-Alors, je viens vous cherchez demain, à 20 heures ?

-Oui, devant le café. S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour ne pas qu'il lui demande où elle habite.

Naruto sourit à Hinata en lui proposant de la rammener, mais celle-ci déclina polimment son offre.

Il repartit en direction du café, et elle regarda son dos un moment avant de reprendre contenance et de saisir son téléphone pour appeler son chauffeur personnel.

Elle pensa que c'était sûrement une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté ce dîner.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! 1806 mots ! Yeah :D ! (petit à petit on y arrive aux 2000 mots)**

**J'ai mis deux semaines à l'écrire (IMPORTANT, ALLEZ VOIR MON PROFIL POUR COMPRENDRE COMMENT JE POSTE MES CHAPITRES !), je n'avais pas vraiment d'imagination, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai l'impression que ça va un peu trop vite non ? Mais en même temps, s'il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose au bout du chapitre 2, il y a certains lecteurs qui vont se désinterresser :p**

**Le dîner au prochain chapitre :) !**

**Vos avis ?**

**Réponses aux rewiews (merci à tous !) :**

**-Myfiona and largo : **

**Merci ! J'espère que ma fanfic sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! :)**

**-yunako :**

**Merci ! La petite histoire de leur rencontre est décrite dans le chapitre 1 :p ! Et oui j'y crois pour les 2000 mots !**

**-Yukimura :**

**Salut :) ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, le parcours de Naruto jusqu'à la célébrité est semé d'embuches :p**

**-Azurill01 :**

**Merci ^^ ! Et oui j'aime voir mes personnages préférés en mode torture psycologique :p (- sadique !) **

**-Love Naruhina D :**

**Merci beaucoup :D !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiction :** Rising Star

**Auteur :** Kushini (ou Iwana, ça dépend d'où vous venez)

**Pairing :** Ah je ne vais tout de même pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue maintenant :)

**Rating :** K+, parce que c'est assez gentil, mais peut-être que je mettrai en T si je "suggère" un lemon (il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite dans cette fiction)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et non à moi, pauvre mortel ! (S'il m'appartenait, Sasuke serait revenu au village depuis longtemps et ce serait le monde des bisounours chez les ninjas :3)

**Note : **Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Musique d'ambiance : Lights de Ellie Goulding_

* * *

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson parcourut son échine et vint mourir au creu de ses reins. Tout était flou, c'était un autre temps, un autre monde. Il n'y avait plus que lui, plus qu'elle. Le paysage tournait et changeait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance tandis qu'il l'enlaçait un peu plus, resserrant son étreinte. Leurs lèvres jouaient ensemble, leurs langues entamaient un balais lent mais entrainant. Elle carressait cette peau, elle touchait ses lèvres, elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, ici, elle pouvait tout faire, le ciel n'avait pas de limites, le temps n'avait plus de raison d'exister et elle avait l'impression que le vent les emmenait au loin, dans des contrées inconnues.

Elle s'approchait lentement de son oreille. Son rire qu'elle n'avait jamais réelement entendu résonnait partout autour d'elle, ce n'était plus qu'une douce mélodie aux quelques notes cristalines, elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle essayait de hurler mais elle restait muette. Elle prit peur et porta ses mains à sa gorge, mais rien n'y faisait, le ciel qui parassait si clair, si _bleu, _s'assombrit. Elle ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il avait disparu. Elle se retourna mais il n'y avait personne, ou plutôt, il y avait une foule, mais il n'était pas parmi eux. La foule l'engloutit et elle n'arrivait même plus à rester debout à cause des ombres qui l'a bousculaient. Ses lèvres semblaient seulement maintenant se délier.

Elle cria.

Hinata cria et remonta la tête brutalement. Elle venait de se réveiller. Elle était en sueur et à bout de souffle. Elle regarda rapidemment autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa maison, au salon, allongée sur le canapé. Elle soupira et constata qu'elle s'était endormie pendant qu'elle regardait la télévision.

-Hinata ! Ca va ?

Elle sursauta et regarda la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans son salon. C'était Sasuke, torse nue, une brosse à dent dans une main et un portable dans l'autre. Il avait visiblement l'air inquiet.

-Quoi ? Oui ça va très bien. Dit prudemment la brune.

Il fronça ses fins sourcils et soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez.

-Tu as crié et... J'ai eu peur...

Hinata était quelque peu surprise. Devant elle, son fiancé, réputé pour être un des hommes les plus impertuables de la planète, venait d'avoir eu "peur" pour elle ?

Elle haussa les épaules en voyant Sasuke faire demi-tour pour retourner à la salle de bain.

Elle se rassit confortablement sur le sofa et s'étira tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle venait de faire un cauchemar et elle détestait ça ! Elle ne souvenait pas vraiment du sujet de son cauchemar, mais seulement qu'elle avait eu très peur.

Parresseusement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

19:34

Soudain, son cerveau sembla réagir, et elle se leva précipitemment.

-Merde ! Le rendez-vous avec...!

Elle se mordit la langue, c'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom du chanteur blond. Elle se rappela qu'elle s'était dit qu'en attendant 19 heures, elle regarderait la télé. Hélas, elle s'était endormie !

Elle courru dans l'immense maison, cherchant à droite à gauche, des habits qui serraient suceptible de lui plaire. Elle choisit enfin un pull léger gris, une jupe noire droite arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Elle enfila ensuite ses bottes par-dessus un colan noir et elle ajusta au dernier moment sa grosse écharpe en laine et ses lunettes de soleil qui lui couvraient le visage.

Elle se maquilla en vitesse et c'est au moment où elle allait partir que Sasuke se décida à lui demander ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle soit tant pressée.

Hinata avait eu un petit instant de flotement, et en avait profité pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à une excuse à donner son fiancé.

Après tout, elle pouvait lui dire la vérité, il était légitime qu'une jeune femme veuille aller diner avec un homme autre que son fiancé.

Elle se mordit la langue, non biensûr que non, elle ne dirait jamais ça à Sasuke !

-Rendez-vous avec un client. Avait-elle annoncé en reprenant un visage neutre.

Il haussa les sourcils et la brune soupira silencieusement pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Le brun avait finalement sourit, de ce magnifique sourire qui faisait craquer n'importe qui. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et replaça une des mèches brunes de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

-Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Demanda-t-il en approchant son visage encore plus prés.

La jeune femme papillona des yeux et posa ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke. Elle lui dit qu'elle rentrerai tard et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre, ce à quoi il répondu par un chaste baiser, suivit d'un "Tu es magnifique ce soir" murmuré tout prés de son oreille.

Hinata sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle n'avait décidemment plus l'habitude que Sasuke agisse comme cela avec elle. Mais elle l'avait remarqué, Sasuke était beaucoup plus attentionné envers elle depuis quelques temps.

Elle sortit enfin de sa maison et un coup de vent vint lui fouetter le visage. Automatiquement, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour éspérer en dégager un peu de chaleur.

Elle aurait peut-être du plus se couvrir. Mais le fait qu'il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes pour aller au rendez-vous la dissuada de retourner à l'intérieur pour prendre un pull.

* * *

Hinata avait pris le métro, ne voulant pas éveiller la curiosité de son chauffeur, et était donc arriver avec 20 minutes de retard.

Elle avait couru jusque devant le "Coffee Coffee Paradise" et quand elle était arrivée, elle fut prise d'un grand soulagement en voyant une tête blonde appuyée nonchalemment contre le mur.

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants pour le détailler une énième fois. Il portait une chemise blanche recouverte d'un blouson, et un simple jean noir. Il regardait au loin et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Une sorte de frisson la parcourue, comme un picotement qu'elle sentit lui traverser le dos pour saisir délicatement ses épaules. C'était un mélange d'excitation et de peur, d'appréhension de faire quelque chose défendue.

Hinata secoua rapidement la tête et décida d'arrêter d'avoir des craintes au sujet de ce dîner.

Elle inspira profondément et rejoint le jeune homme devant le café qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer depuis un certain moment maintenant.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle maladroitement une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

Le blond releva vivement la tête en entendant la douce voix de la nouvelle arrivante, et un sourire radieux vint étirer les commissures de ses lèvres.

-Ah, bonjour !

-Je ne suis pas trop en retard j'espère ? S'inquieta-t-elle.

-Non non, répondit-il poliment en jetant un coup d'oeil à une vieille horloge accrochée au-dessus de l'enseigne du café.

Hinata sourit timidement, sachant qu'elle était très en retard, et il y eut un leger instant de flottement où aucun des deux ne n'osa parler.

Les bruits sourds des rires dans le Coffee Coffee Paradise résonnaient dans la ruelle, couvert par le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des quelques arbres, ils donnaient l'impression d'une atmosphère apaisante.

-J'ai prévu d'aller dans un petit restaurant japonais pas très loin d'ici, on peut y aller à pieds, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? Dit Naruto

La jeune femme acquiessa d'un mouvement de la tête et ils se mirent calmemant en marche.

Hinata enfouit son visage dans son épaisse écharpe à cause des rougeurs naissantes sur ses pomettes. C'était un peu étrange, elle qui arrivait à garder son impassibilité devant une multitude de caméra, elle perdait toute confiance en elle devant un seul homme tout à fait ordinaire. Mais de nouveau elle inspira lentement et se dit qu'il était temps de se concentrer sur le jeune chanteur et non sur les couleurs que prenaient ses joues.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent une seconde pour la brune qui découvrait avec enthousiasme ces quartiers qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant aux allures traditionelles. Naruto fit entrer courtoisement son invitée non sans un petit sourire, et se présenta à un serveur en demandant une table pour deux.

Ils s'assirent finalement à un petite table isolée dans un coin de la salle.

-Vous... Vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda la jeune femme en constatant avec surprise les baguettes posées à la droite de son assiette, étant habituée, malgrès ses origines, à manger avec des couverts.

-Oui, le cuisinier est un peu comme un oncle pour moi. Avoua le blond en appelant un serveur d'un signe de la main pour lui réclamer les menus.

Le jeune homme blond commanda deux bols de ramens quand il apprit que Hinata n'en avait plus goûté depuis longtemps.

En attendant leurs plats, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, échangèrent quelques banalités. Hinata avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place et essayait de rester naturel, tandis que Naruto semblait nerveux.

La soirée se déroula parfaitement, ils finirent par se mettre à l'aise et le dîner fut même ponctué de quelques rires à cause d'un blague de Naruto ou d'une maladresse d'Hinata, ils parlèrent de l'actualité, de la vie de chacun des deux, mais Hinata resta tout de même très discrète. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le nom de l'autre, ni qu'ils discutaient comme des amis de longues dates alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de l'autre.

Soudain, Hinata sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, elle le sortit et vit s'afficher le nom de son cousin : Neji Hyûga, le vice-président de la Hyûga's corp. Son sourire se tordit légerment et elle jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler, elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer : il l'engueulerait pour on ne sait quelle raison, ils se disputeraient, elle raccrocherait, furieuse, et cet appel n'aura fait que noircir l'ambiance. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis la voix suave en face d'elle s'éleva.

-Vous pouvez décrocher, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux, plongeant ses orbes blanches dans celles azurs sincères de Naruto. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur le petit écran qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Je suis désolée, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. Dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton vert de son téléphone.

Le blond lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, et Hinata porta son téléphone à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Hinata, tu réponds enfin, ça fait des heures que je t'appelles ! Bon tant pis, laisse tomber, tu sais que notre client que tu as si habilement rembarrée la dernière fois, nous a lâché ? Dit agressivement une voix de l'autre côté du combiné

-Oui Neji, pas la peine de me déranger à cette heure là pour me le rappeler. Répondit lassivement Hinata

-Biensûr, tu n'en vois pas l'utilité, Madame se repose sur ses lauriers parce qu'elle est présidente de l'entreprise ! Ecoute, moi j'en ai marre de devoir ramasser les pots cassés, donc c'est à toi de nous dénicher un nouveau talent.

-Quoi ? Attends, je... ! Mais le son distinct de la tonalité paru à ses oreilles, il lui avait raccorché au nez.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui se faisait gronder par ses parents, et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres de cette façon, surtout que ce n'était pas son rôle de chercher les futurs stars.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Naruto

-Oui oui... Répondit-elle sans grande conviction, Ce n'est rien.

Naruto la regarda d'un air inquiet, mais ne persista pas et continua la conversation.

-Alors, euh... Vous faîtes quoi comme métier ?

Hinata fut suprise par cette question. Mince, elle devait trouver un métier, et vite.

-Architecte. Et vous ?

-Ah oui ? Et bien, moi, à part, le chant, je m'occupe des couriers dans une entreprise, ça me permet de gagner un peu d'argent, en plus des petits concerts au café.

Soudain, la brune tilta, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine ! Ca y est ! Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé !

Elle regarda avec détermination cet homme séduisant en face d'elle, et pensa que ce blond, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, était peut-être un signe du destin.

* * *

**Salut à tous ! Yeah deviniez quoi ? J'ai fait 2014 mots ! J'y suis enfin arrivée à ma barre des 2000 mots ! Allez prochain objectif : 2500 mots ! **

**On y croit ! **

**Je suis désolé, je mets terriblement de temps à écrire mes chapitres ! C'est horrible, si vous saviez comme je m'enveux ! Le temps me file entre les doigts et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que c'est déjà la fin de l'année ! Le temps passe trop vite T_T !**

**Mais bon, je ne vais pas tout mettre sur le compte du temps (j'aimerais d'ailleurs faire un OS dans la catégorie movies : "Rise of the guardians" de , Les 5 légendes si vous préférez, sur l'esprit du temps et celui de la mort qui rencontre Jack Frost, si ça vous intéresse dites-le ;p) mais aussi sur le compte du Brevet, de l'Histoire des Arts et de mes profs sadiques ! Non vraiment, je m'excuse platement, je suis la seule unique responsable de cet ENORME retard dû à ma flémardise ! **

**Avis ! Je cherche un(e) bêta !(jamais su comment ça s'écris...) Si quelqu'un est partant mettez moi une rewiew ou evoyez moi un MP ;)**

**Alors vos avis ?**

**Réponses aux rewiews ! :**

**Taraimperatrice :**

**Hello !Haha, merci énormément ! :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien finir cette fanfiction, même si mon débit de post est trèèèèèèèèès long ! (ah je me tappe ! Je me punis !). Tu verras pour l'avenir des couples; ça sera plutôt compliqué :p. Ehhh non, je ne m'en fous pas du tout ! J'aime bien quand les lectrices parlent un peu ^^ (moi-même, j'adore raconter ma vie xp).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances :) !**

**Louloute :**

**Salut ! Arg, oui je sais je suis nulle en ce qui conscerne le post "rapide". Si tu veux un peu plus de détails en ce qui conscerne ma manière de poster, va sur mon profil :)**

**En tout cas, la suite est là, et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, et ça me fait plaisir tant d'enthousiasme (même en deux mots ;p)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiction :** Rising Star

**Auteur : **Iwana Miachi

**Pairing :** Ah je ne vais tout de même pas vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue maintenant :)

**Rating :** T, parce que c'est assez gentil, mais je mets en T car je "suggère" un lemon (il n'y aura pas de lemon explicite dans cette fiction)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et non à moi, pauvre mortel ! (S'il m'appartenait, Sasuke serait revenu au village depuis longtemps et ce serait le monde des bisounours chez les ninjas :3)

**Note : **Que la force de la lecture soit avec vous ! Je réponds aux commentaires en bas ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Musique d'ambiance : Try de P!nk_

L'air était humide, comme après une légère pluie. Dans les ruelles étroites, on n'entendait que les bruits irréguliers des gouttes qui s'échappaient des toits pour s'écraser au sol. Et puis, arrivaient doucement le son distinct des pas, une cadence distraite, chantante. Les clapotis des talons résonnaient et s'intensifiaient. C'était un homme et une femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite enseigne aux allures accueillantes, où était affiché en néon "Coffee Coffee Paradise" dont le "s" avait tendance à clignoter, défaillant. La nuit était tombé depuis un long moment, répendant son manteau de soie noire au-dessus des gratte-ciel et de la ville grouillante.

-Bon, et bien nous nous quittons là...

La voix suave chuchota, comme pour atténuer le sens des mots. Il aimerait que le temps se déforme, se disloque, pour qu'ils soient coincés, lui et cette jeune femme, dans un univers où le temps serait figé.

-Oui, il se fait déjà tard. Répondit la dite jeune femme avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils s'inclinèrent rapidement, et échangèrent quelques formules de politesse sincères. La brune se détourna et commença à s'éloigner dans la petite rue.

-Attendez ! Interpella le blond spontanément.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Continua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, puis continua son chemin, en parlant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Hinata.

_Seulement_ Hinata.

* * *

Hinata tournait en rond dans son immense bureau. Voilà. Ca y est. Son plan était parfait ! Elle avait absolument tout programmer.

Son cousin, Neji Hyûga, entra dans la pièce s'en prendre la peine de frapper, et avait visiblement l'air furieux.

-Hinata ! Rugit-il presque, furibond.

La brune sursauta, n'ayant pas rermarqué le nouvel arrivant, mais reprit rapidement son calme et demanda froidement.

-Mon cher cousin, que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ?

-Ouai, c'est ça ! Epargne moi ta politesse ! Tu sais que je perds rarement mon calme, mais là ! Tu te rends compte que, sans moi, Hyûga's corp serait au fond du gouffre ?

-Mais n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un vice-président ? Interrogea Hinata, moqueuse.

-Et celui de la présidente ! Rétorqua le brun en levant les bras au ciel, Et c'est toi dans ce cas-ci ! Mais tu ne risques plus de l'être si tu continues !

La jeune Hyûga haussa les épaules, et, doucement, alla derrière le grand bureau en bois massif et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil confortable. En mesurant chacun de ces gestes, elle sortit un dossier du deuxième tiroir, saisit son sac et en sorti quelques papiers chiffonnés, et des notes manuscrites. Son cousin s'impatienta, sachant parfaitement que la brune allait le plus lentement possible pour l'énerver, elle jouait avec ses nerfs et ça l'agaçait profondément; son pied se mit à remuer régulièrement, en attente d'un évenement quelconque.

-J'ai pris compte de ton appel, la semaine dernière. Déclara enfin la jeune femme.

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ah ? Tu as trouvé un nouveau talent ? Demanda-t-il, trahissant malgrès lui un soudain intêret.

-Regarde. Dit-elle en faisant glisser les papiers recouvrant son bureau en direction de son cousin.

Celui-ci lut quelques feuilles en hochant de temps à autres la tête, puis, il les rejeta négligemment.

-Oui, c'est très bien tout ça, remarqua-t-il ironiquement, Mais il me faut un enregistrement.

-Ouai ! J'avais prévu de t'en apporter un demain ! Assura-t-elle avec un léger signe de la main.

L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns ne rajouta rien de plus et fit volte-face et disparut derrière les imposantes portes du bureau.

Hinata sourit, un air triomphant sur son visage. Elle allait enfin lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une imcapable comme il le sous-entendait sans cesse.

* * *

-Bonjour ! Lança Naruto en voyant venir Hinata vers la petite place où il se trouvait, avec sa guitare.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle timidement.

-Ravi de vous voir... Hinata. Ajouta le blond maladroitement.

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, et s'installa à ses côtés, tandis que ses doigts recommençaient à parcourir les cordes de son instrument.

La jeune femme enfonça sa main dans la poche de son épais manteau, et fut rassuré de sentir le petit objet rectangulaire en plastique sous ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit, et, tout en gardant discrétement la main dans la poche, chercha à taton le bouton rond central. Quand elle le trouvit, elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et appuya dessus.

Elle écoutait la voix mélodieuse de Naruto, le grain si particulier de sa voix éraillée de temps à autres. Elle se laissa bercer par les paroles douces et réconfortantes. Elle aimait réellement ces moments où le jeune homme chantait pour elle, rien que pour elle. Hinata était comme déconnectée de la réalité, dans un monde inconnu que eux deux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Quand le blond chanta les dernières notes de la chanson, sa spectatrice rappuya furtivement sur le bouton de l'appareil dissimulé dans son manteau.

Elle sourit à Naruto et se leva, celui-ci fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle allait déjà partir et l'interrogea.

-Vous partez si tôt ?

-Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Bon, à une autre fois alors !

Hinata s'éloigna lentement en serrant l'appareil dans sa main. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si coupable ?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa pénétra dans sa grande villa. Vide. Encore.

Il poussa un soupir las et lança négligement sa veste sur le canapé le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber ensuite doucement.

Plus les semaines passaient et plus la fiancée de Sasuke rentrait tard le soir, et il ne la voyait presque plus, s'endormant avant elle et se réveillant après. Il ne la détaillait que lorsqu'elle lui faisait la grâce de rester avec lui le week-end ou de rentrer plutôt après son travail. Et ces rares moments où ils se retrouvaient la nuit étaient les plus beaux, les plus tendres, mais aussi les plus passionnés, ils les adoraient, les chérissaient.

D'une main paresseuse, il attrapa la télécommande à côté de lui et alluma la télé. Ce soir, il attendra qu'elle rentre.

Il appuyait frénétiquement sur les boutons, ses doigts pianotaient avec une certaine impatience sur la télécommande. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge suspendu dans le grand salon. 23:36. Déjà plus de deux heures qu'il attendait Hinata. Il était à bout de nerf.

Soudain, le son familier des clés qui tournent dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le brun sauta presque sur le canapé, et se mit à genoux sur celui-ci, les deux mains appuyées sur le dossier, le regard vissé sur la porte. A ce moment-là, Sasuke avait une expression enfantine et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hinata quand elle entra dans sa maison et qu'elle découvrit son fiancé, l'homme qu'on décrivait comme celui le plus impertubable du Japon, la regarder, des cernes comme des valises sous les yeux, et un regard pétillant.

-Bonsoir... Dit-elle enfin, génée face au regard persistant de Sasuke.

Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds et prit sa future femme tendrement dans ses bras.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-Chut ! Souffla le brun en la coupant, Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée...

Ils restèrent là quelques temps, sans bouger. La jeune femme avait enfoui sans s'en rendre compte son nez dans le cou de son fiancé et respirait à plein poumon son odeur masculine. Ce dernier parcourait l'épaule de baisers enflammés. L'étreinte douce se transforma en échange passionné, chacun des deux redécouvrant avec avidité le corps de l'autre, sa peau et ses lèvres.

Sasuke porta sa fiancée et courut jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que celle-ci déboutonnait lentement la chemise du brun.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, le jeune homme déposa tendrement la jeune femme sur le lit et recommença à l'embrasser de plus belles.

Soudain, Hinata plaqua ses mains sur le torse de son fiancé, stoppant tout mouvements de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il, haletant, les yeux ambués et les lèvres légerement rougies.

Elle détourna le regard et repoussa doucement Sasuke.

-Pas maintenant, chéri, j'ai... J'ai une importante réunion demain et il ne faut pas que je sois fatiguée.

-Mais enfin, je... Commenca-t-il, désemparé.

-Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se leva faiblement et se rallongea de l'autre côté du lit, en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Il l'avait attendu toute la nuit, et voilà comment elle le récompensait ! Il se mordit la lèvre et tourna le dos à la jeune femme. Quelque chose n'allait plus du tout entre eux deux. Vraiment plus. Et il fallait qu'il trouve quoi.

* * *

-C'est ici M. Daisuke ?

L'homme à la forte carure dévisagea le jeune blond qui avait osé sonner à sa porte et qui lui tendait une petite lettre.

-Votre courrier ! Rajouta Naruto avec un grand sourire en secouant la lettre.

Le dit M. Daisuke haussa un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux, arracha le papier des mains du jeune homme et lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Et merci c'est pour les chiens ! Cria, énervé, Naruto en tappant contre la porte.

-Ouai c'est ça ! Dégage petit ! Répondit l'homme de l'autre côté.

Le blond soupira et recommença à pousser son chariot sur lequel trônait un tas faramineux de colis, et autres lettres.

-Cette boîte est remplie de cons ! Marmona-t-il dans sa barbe quasi innexistante.

Son travail consistait à récupérer une énorme pile de courriers chaque matin et à distribuer aux employés de l'entreprise leurs dus.  
Et Naruto détestait ce travail ! Il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter ses amis du lycée qui lui avaient conseillés de faire des études et de ne pas se lancer dans la vie active dès sa majorité. Mais voilà, Naruto était déterminé, impatient, et quelque peu naïf. Alors pour réaliser son rêve, il avait enchainer petit boulot sur petit boulot, tout en chantant dans la rue le soir, espérant que ses espoirs se réaliseraient dès qu'il jouerait les premières notes de ses propres mélodies.

Les premiers soirs, il était enthousiaste et heureux. Mais la magie de ses fantasmes quitta petit à petit ses yeux et il se retrouva malgrès lui dans une routine épuisante et ennuyante. La monotonie de son quotidien était à pleurer. Alors, il avait déménagé à Tokyo en désirant que sa vie change du tout au tout, puis il avait rencontré Sakura, cet étrange Saï, et Jiraya... C'était un peu de réconfort, mais tellement peu. Et au bout de 2 ans, il l'avait rencontré. Elle. La belle inconnue. Hinata. Ca lui faisait tout drôle de mettre un nom sur ce visage, qui, pour lui, n'en avait jamais eu depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y a presque 1 mois. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais Naruto se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Si on l'écoutait, du temps de son lycée, Naruto aurait affirmer avec fierté qu'il était un véritable coureur de jupons; mais maintenant, 6 ans plus tard, tout était si différent. Il en avait eu des conquêtes ! Des coups d'un soir ou des petites amies, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus que ça, et désormais, il souhaitait se poser, se stabiliser, et Hinata lui plaisait. Pourtant, elle semblait tellement fragile qu'il n'osait l'approcher de trop près.

Naruto sourit tout en posant une pile de lettre sur un bureau, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être timide et fleur-bleue tout-à-coup ?

Il haussa les épaules, et poussa son charriot.

Naruto attrapa paresseusement la prochaine lettre sur le haut du tas et le jeune homme lut attentivement le destinataire du courrier. Tiens, il n'en avait jamais vu des comme celles-ci; petite, grise, et dans un papier extrêment doux. Il la retourna et lut derrière, gribouillée au crayon "patron". Ses commissures s'étirèrent d'elle-même. C'était sûrement Tenten, la stagiaire standardiste qui lui transmettait les courriers. Il avait plusieurs fois discuté avec elle et elle lui avait garantie qu'elle l'aiderait un peu, à l'avenir. "On se sert les coudes entre petits employés !" avait-elle déclaré en riant. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il la remercie, elle l'avait sauvé d'un grand costaud qui n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange en notant sur le colis : "Pose-le devant la porte".

Le jeune blond se dirigea donc, avec son lourd charriot, vers le dernière étage, celui du dit patron. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de l'aperçevoir, et personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Après tout, à part Tenten, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans l'entreprise.

Il avança lentement dans le long couloir désert, obsevant la vue imprenable de Tokyo par les grandes baies-vitrées sur le côté du couloir.

Il s'approcha de la grande porte entrouverte. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, devant le bureau de la secrétaire. Il chercha cette dernière des yeux mais elle semblait absente.

Naruto allait poser la lettre quand des voix s'élevèrent derrière la porte. Un homme et une femme, devina-t-il, qui avaient l'air de se disputer pour une histoire d'enregistrement qu'il ne comprit pas.

Soudain, il eut un étrange silence et le facteur n'osa plus bouger, de peur que le patron sorte, énervé, et l'accuse d'écouter ses conversations.

Quand les voix reprirent, plus calmes, il poussa un discret soupir et posa délicatement la lettre avant de faire demi-tour. Mais alors qu'il repartait tranquillement, l'enregistrement démarra. Sans y faire plus attention que ça, Naruto écouta.

On entendait des voix, trop faibles pour qu'il puisse discerner un quelconque mot, et soudain, une guitarre, une mélodie, une voix, qu'il lui semblait familière, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il fit rapidement volte-face, bouscula son charriot qui s'écroula, lui et sa pile de lettre, dans un fracas assourdissant.

Naruto courut jusqu'à la porte du bureau du "patron", et l'ouvrit sans ménagement.

Il ne comprit pas. Il était trop abasoudi pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Là, devant lui, se tenait, un homme qui lui était inconnu, et une femme qui ne lui était pas, écoutant sa propre chanson, ses propres paroles et sa propre voix sur un petit enregistreur.

Et s'il avait détaillé la porte avant d'entrée, il aurait pu remarquer la petite plaque faite en or, au centre, dans lequel était gravé.

"Hinata Hyûga

Présidente de l'agence de recrutement de personnalité Hyûga's Corp"

* * *

**Danse sur un pied puis sur l'autre* Moi ? Sadique ? Non jamais ! Ca me plait juste de savoir qu'il n'y a que moi dans le monde entier qui connait la suite de cette histoire :p ! (oui on peut aussi appeler ça du sadisme xp)**

**Youhou ! 2269 mots ! Elle est pas belle la vie ! Record battu :D ! **

**Encore un monstrueux retard ! Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée et je m'en veux tellement T_T - espèce d'incapable trop flemmarde pour tenir les délais ! Oui je dis ça à chaque fois mais vous pouvez me lancer des tomates virtuellement si vous le voulez ! **

**Bon alors je suis plutôt happy parce que j'ai eu mon brevet mention très bien ! (et dire que j'ai pas beaucoup travailler... Je suis vraiment trop flemmarde T_T Vive ma mémoire plutôt cool qui mémorise tout en une seule fois ! Donc bon j'espère que je pourrais plus écrire maintenant que je suis en vacances ! :D**

**J'ai l'impression que je veux tellement que Rising Star soit parfaite, qu'elle est empreinte de mélancolie, de tristesse et de gniangnian ! Rien à faire, j'arrive pas à rendre cette fic joyeuse ! Moi qui avait du mal à faire quelque chose de sérieux avant ! :p**

**En ce moment je bosse beaucoup sur mon dessin avec la tablette graphique (je vous invite à aller les voir sur mon blog de dessin : dessin – manga .blogy .fr (sans les espaces :p) ! Donc c'est sûre que je me consacre encore moins qu'avant à ma fanfiction ! Mais là, pendant ces vacances, je devrai pratiquer le rien foutage, donc j'aurai le temps ! :)**

**Vos avis et rewiewsss ! :D**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**WoodyBoo : Salut ! En fait j'ai mis l'histoire en Naruto & Sasuke & Hinata, donc sur mon ordi il y a affiché ces trois là, mais il semblerait que sur d'autres ordis, ça ne mette que Naruto & Sasuke, donc je vais changer pour mettre juste Hinata, parce que non ça ne sera pas du Sasunaru (je rêve de pouvoir en écrire, mais j'y arrive pas, ça fait toujours un résultat bizarre quand je m'entraîne au yaoi -') donc bon désolé pour cette confusion :) En espérant que la fic t'ait quand même plu ^^ !**

**taraimperatrice : Ahhh :3 Merci beaucoup ! Chacun de tes commentaires me rend folle de joie :D ! C'est vrai ? Tu as aimé ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Celui-là est encore un peu plus long :p ! **

**Et tant pis pour l'OS, je te conseille juste de voir le film Les 5 Légendes car il est tout simplement génial :) !**

**Merci encore ^^**

**louloute : Et la voilà ! Encore désolé pour l'attente, le brevet tout ça ^^' ! Merci encore :p**


End file.
